J'te baiserai, puttana!
by TheOrangeBook
Summary: Cesare retenait toujours Ezio par le col de son habit, contre la bibliothèque. Ils scrutèrent leurs regards durant quelques secondes. Ce fut dans un élan spontané que les deux hommes se mirent soudainement à s'embrasser. C'était irréfléchi, et violent.
1. J'te baiserai, puttana!

**J'te baiserai, puttana!**

**Texte yaoi (hommeXhomme), ayant pour acteur Ezio Auditore et Cesare Borgia.**

**Dans le contexte du jeu Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Donc les personnages appartiennent à l'histoire de l'Italie (pour ce qui est des Borgias), et à AC (donc à Ubisoft).**

**Que la lecture de ce texte vous fasse plaisir! :)**

Ezio, accrocher sur le bord d'une des fenêtres du Château Saint-Ange, venait tout juste de surprendre une violente dispute entre Cesare et son père Rodrigo à propos de la Pomme. L'assassin eut alors un sourire. Il était enfin près de son but. Il vit alors Cesare tuer son propre père, et violenter sa soeur. Il finit par avoir l'information qu'il voulait, puis partit d'un pas rapide. À ce moment-là, Ezio s'aventura à l'intérieur du château. D'un pas sur, il s'approcha de Lucrezia et lui soutira à son tour l'information qu'il désirait: l'emplacement de la Pomme. Il quitta alors à son tour la pièce à pas rapides.

À présent, il n'avait plus que Cesare pour lui barrer la route. Sachant que celui-ci venait d'être empoissonné par son père, l'assassin était confiant. Il parviendrait, avant le coucher du soleil, à posséder le fragment d'Éden. Il continua alors à courir dans le château, à la recherche d'une sortie. Il devait absolument arriver à trouver la Pomme avant le ténébreux Borgia. Il courrait dans tous les chemins du fastueux château, lorsqu'il tomba face à face avec l'unique personne qui ne devait pas rencontrer: Cesare.

Les deux hommes prirent quelques secondes à s'observer avant de comprendre la situation. Cesare fronça alors les sourcils, et prit un ton arrogant, comme à son habitude:

- Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi, Assassino!

Il poussa Ezio, et continua son chemin.

- Ah, et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir?

Ezio laissa échapper un rire, et rattrapa le Borgia. Il le prit par le bras, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

- Je ne te laisserai pas atteindre la Pomme avant moi.

D'un geste vif, Cesare délivra son bras de l'emprise d'Ezio et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre possession de ma Pomme.

Il dégaina rapidement son arme, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en servir, Ezio avait déjà réussi à le désarmer. Cesare parut vexé lorsque l'assassin lui sourit.

- Tu es trop impulsif et prévisible.

Puis il jeta son arme sur le tapis.

- Sans ton arme, tu n'es plus rien, dit Ezio d'un ton grave.

Il dégaina alors sa propre arme et la pointa vers le Borgia. Il le força ensuite à reculer dans une pièce déserte. Sans dire un seul mot, craignant sans doute pour sa vie, Cesare obéissait à l'assassin. Une fois les deux hommes dans la pièce, Ezio referma la porte.

- Tu resteras ici pendant que je vais chercher la Pomme.

- Et de quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres?

- Tu tiens peut-être à mourir?

Cesare le regarda sévèrement, et recula de quelques pas, comme s'il avait peur que l'assassin ne décide de le tuer. Voyant son attitude, Ezio ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu prétends être fort, mais derrière ton armée, tu n'es qu'un faible.

- Viens me dire ça plus près justement pour voir, idiota!

À sa grande surprise, Ezio s'exécuta. Il laissa tomber son arme sur le sol, détacha ses lames secrètes et retira tous ses couteaux en avançant lentement vers le Borgia. Ce dernier fit plusieurs pas en arrière, jusqu'à heurter une bibliothèque derrière lui. L'assassin se rapprocha encore plus près, prit Cesare par le col de son armure et lui répéta ce qu'il avait dit:

- Tu es faible, Cesare, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Cesare prit alors à son tour l'assassin par le col, et le plaqua si violemment contre la bibliothèque.

- Et toi? Sans tes assassins et tes armes, tu es aussi faible que moi!

Ezio ne répondit pas à la remarque.

Puis un silence s'installa. Les deux hommes étaient si près. Chacun pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre sur leur visage. Cesare retenait toujours Ezio par le col de son habit, contre la bibliothèque. Ils scrutèrent leurs regards durant quelques secondes. Ce fut dans un élan spontané que les deux hommes se mirent soudainement à s'embrasser. Mais cela n'avait rien de romantique, c'était irréfléchi et violent. Comme si le seul moyen de refouler leurs haines était de s'embrasser sauvagement.

Leur baiser devint alors plus profond. Leurs langues se découvraient, s'enlaçaient, se caressaient dans leurs bouches enflammés. Soudainement, leurs corps eurent, eux aussi, envie de se découvrir. Ce fut alors dans un bruit de métal que les armures tombèrent brusquement sur le plancher de la pièce. Il ne restait à présent que leurs pantalons et leurs chemises pour tenir obstacle à leur désir. Les hommes continuaient d'échanger de sensuels baisers remplis de frustration refoulée, tout en continuant de se déshabiller mutuellement.

Cesare fut le premier à venir à bout des vêtements de son compagnon. Il avait déchiré violemment la chemise de l'assassin, et n'avait sembler éprouver aucune gêne à faire de même avec son pantalon. Il découvrit alors le sexe enviable d'Ezio. Il stoppa le baiser et offrit à son compagnon un sourire pervers.

- Regarde moi bien faire, chuchota-t-il.

Il s'installa alors à genoux, devant l'assassin, et prit la verge de celui-ci bien en bouche. Il commença de long va-et-vient, allant du bout de sa langue, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il s'amusait à ralentir le processus de jouissance afin de faire gémir le plus fort possible Ezio, lorsque le moment d'extase arriverait. Il prenait son temps. Il caressait son membre tout en longueur avec sa langue, s'amusant à l'effleurer de ses dents au passage. Il adorait voir son ennemi s'affaiblir sous ses faveurs. Il attendait avec impatience de le voir craquer sous la jouissance.

Ezio, lui, essayait de garder son sang froid, et de ne pas craquer. Il tenait une main sur sa bouche, tentant d'étouffer ses gémissements. L'autre main s'agrippa à la sombre chevelure de Cesare, l'incitant à aller plus vite. L'assassin ne pouvait pas nier que le Borgia savait bien s'y prendre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps. Cesare allait de en plus rapidement. Il sentait l'assassin venir. Sa respiration était de plus en plus courte, son pouls augmentait considérablement, et son membre durci dans la bouche de Cesare était à son paroxysme.

-Aaahh…

L'assassin laissa alors échapper un long gémissement de jouissance qu'il ne put retenir. Au même moment, une bonne quantité de liquide blanc fut avaler par Cesare. Il remonta donc à la hauteur d'Ezio, et l'embrassa sans retenu, mélangeant salive et sperme.

Les deux hommes échangèrent donc à nouveau plusieurs longs baisers langoureux. Ezio en profita pour, à son tour, déshabiller son compagnon. Il retira alors violemment les vêtements à sa portée, dévoilant le corps musclé et appétissant de Cesare. Il commença alors à découvrir se corps de rêve avec ses mains, puis avec sa langue. Pendant ce temps, Cesare détacha les soyeux cheveux de Ezio, qui tombèrent sur ses épaules nus.

Puis il eut soudainement un moment de silence. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Un étrange regard traversa leurs yeux. Un regard qui semblait dire: Allons-nous jusqu'à la fin? Cesare répondu lui même à la question d'un sourire vicieux:

- Retournes-toi, assassino.

Sans poser la moindre question, Ezio s'exécuta. Il se mit dos à Cesare et s'agrippa à la bibliothèque en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre d'expérience, mais il se doutait bien de ce qui allait se produire. Il eut un étrange frisson lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Cesare frôler le bas de son dos. Il sentit les mains de son ennemi se poser sur ses hanches, et sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je vais te baiser, puttana, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Ezio commença alors à avoir des sueurs froides.

À ce moment-là, Cesare mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, les couvrant entièrement de salive, et les pénétra dans l'intimité de l'assassin. Ce dernier tenta d'étouffer son cri en gardant la bouche fermer, mais Cesare l'avait tout de même entendu. Il sourit alors diaboliquement. Il sentait maintenant Ezio totalement sous son emprise. Il fit quelques va-et-vient avec ses doigts, mais il ne semblait pas y prendre plaisir. Dans un soupir de soulagement d'Ezio, Cesare retira ses deux doigts. Puis il s'approcha de l'oreille de l'assassin à nouveau:

- Ce n'est qu'un début mon cher.

Ezio prit deux bonnes respirations, et s'exclama:

- Vas-y, viens en moi!

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour convaincre le Borgia.

Alors que l'assassin se préparait au pire, Cesare planifiait lentement sa pénétration. Il descendit ses mains vers le joli fessier de l'assassin, et approcha doucement son membre vers son intimité. Et d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, il entra dans l'assassin. Ezio poussa alors un cri; celui-là, il n'avait pas pu le retenir. Cesare, continuant de sourire, commença de puissants va-et-vient, tenant l'assassin par les hanches. Il allait de plus en plus rapidement. Ezio ressentait de la douleur, mais aussi du plaisir. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir de nouveau. Une jouissance qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Il prenait étrangement plaisir à ce que Cesare le pénètre ainsi. Il le sentait en lui. Il sentait ses mains brûlantes sur ses hanches. Il sentait sa courte barbe l'effleurer lorsque le Borgia embrassait son cou et le haut de son dos. C'était si agréable. Tellement, qu'Ezio ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir un peu plus chaque fois que Cesare donnait un violent coup de reins.

-… Plus vite… idiota…

Et Cesare executa les désirs de son compagnon.

La respiration des deux hommes se fit alors de plus en plus courtes. Leurs coeurs s'emballaient, et battaient à tout allure. Les deux hommes étaient bouillant de plaisir. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Les va-et-vient avaient atteint une vitesse maximal, et les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à jouir en symbiose. Cesare vint finalement en Ezio, et deux formidables cris de jouissance envahirent alors la pièce. Les deux hommes, à bout de souffle, se séparèrent, et s'étendirent sur le sol.

Ezio, couché sur le ventre, avait le visage en sueur. Il sentait sa chevelure se coller à sa figure. Il avait encore le souffle court, mais abordait un sourire de satisfaction. C'était de loin une des meilleures jouissance qu'il est eut. Dommage que ce eut été avec ce stronzo! Il regarda un moment Cesare. Il semblait être dans le même état que lui; le souffle coup et le corps en sueur. Le Borgia lui fit un sourire auquel Ezio ne répondit pas. Il se leva brusquement, et se rhabilla du mieux qu'il put. Il s'apprêtait à partir, laissant son ennemi nu et seul sur le sol. Il se retourna alors vers lui pour lui accorder un dernier regard.

- Je m'en vais chercher la Pomme.

Cesare ne réagit pas. Il restait étendu sur le sol, au centre de ses vêtements, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrivederci, Cesare…

Lorsque Ezio se retourna, fit quelques pas et le Borgia ouvrit enfin la bouche:

- N'oublie pas que si je suis empoissonné, tu l'es toi aussi à présent…

L'assassin fit mine de ne rien entendre et quitta la pièce. Il devait s'occuper de la Pomme maintenant.

… FIN?

**J'ignore si vous avez aimé.**

**J'ignore aussi s'il y aura une suite.**

**Tous vos commentaires sont appréciés!**

**TheOrangeBook**


	2. Je te hais, assassino!

**Je te hais, puttana!**

**Premièrement, merci pour tous les jolis commentaires que j'ai reçu! J'espère ne pas décevoir avec cette suite.**

**- Ce chapitre est un peu moins brutal que celui qui le précède. Désolé.**

**- Ce chapitre est aussi deux fois plus long que celui qui le précède. Désolé.**

**- Il se peut aussi que certains éléments ne concordent pas parfaitement avec le jeu. Désolé.**

**Les "[...]" est un espèce de "pendant ce temps" ou "quelque temps plus tard".**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft (Assassin's Creed Brotherhood) et à l'histoire de l'Italie.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Ezio scruta la Pomme. Il sourit.

- Avec ça, je vais détruire l'empire des Borgias.

Puis il continua d'avancer à grands pas dans Rome. Il voyait bien que les gens le regardaient étrangement, et qu'ils reculaient lorsqu'il passait. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. D'un certain point de vue, il aimait les voir le craindre. Cela prouvait qu'il avait du pouvoir. Et du pouvoir, il devait en avoir s'il voulait mettre fin au règne de Cesare.

À cette pensée, il sourit et continua son chemin…

**[...]**

Cesare faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Son père était mort. Il avait donc le plein pouvoir. Mais il restait un obstacle à sa gloire. Un obstacle qui savait ce défendre plus que jamais à présent. Cette obstacle avait son arme entre les mains.

- Cet assassino! Si jamais je le vois, je lui coupe la tête!

- Tu sais bien qu'à présent, tu en es incapable…

Une jeune femme aux allures nobles venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton opinion, Lucrezia…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et s'approcha de son frère.

- Tu te fais de faux espoirs en pensant que tu réussiras à le tuer, mon cher. Avec ou sans Pomme, tu n'en serais pas capable.

Cesare s'assit dans un luxueux fauteuil et regarda sa soeur sévèrement.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

- DIre n'importe quoi, moi? Alors expliques-moi pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas aller aux repères des assassins pour tout mettre à feu et à sang? Je croyais que tu savais où il se cachait…

- Je le sais aussi.

- Alors? Qu'attends-tu? Organises-toi pour faire sortir cet assassin de son trou, et brûle sa demeure ensuite…

Cesare garda le silence. Puis son regard fuit celui de sa soeur pour se poser sur le feu de foyer à sa droite.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il.

- Je le sais, dit Lucrezia en prenant place sur un autre fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Elle regarda son frère un moment. Il avait l'air si préoccupé, si songeur depuis quelques jours.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, dit-il en gardant son regard sur le foyer.

- Cesare, il y a moins d'une semaine, tu voulais la tête de ce Florentin à n'importe quel prix. Maintenant, c'est à peine si tu réagis lorsqu'il tue tes soldats. Que t'arrive-t-il? Il s'est produit quelque chose?

- Non, il ne s'est rien passer, mentit le jeune homme.

Il s'était bien produit quelque chose. Mais cela ne s'expliquait pas. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire exactement ce qui c'était produit. L'étrange rapprochement qu'avait connu lui et l'assassin alors que les deux hommes étaient sur l'adrénaline le hantait encore. Juste le souvenir du corps d'Ezio contre le sien lui donnait des frissons.

- Cesare, tu m'écoutes?

Le jeune homme sursauta, comme si sa soeur venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

Sans prévenir, Cesare se leva d'un coup et lança un regard dur à sa soeur.

- Sors de mon bureau! dit-il en pointant la porte.

- Mais je…

- SORS J'AI DIT!

Il n'eut pas besoin de le redire une troisième fois.

Lorsque Lucrezia quitta son champ de vision, Cesare se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, et redirigea son regard sur le chaleureux feu qui brulait. Il soupira longuement. Il était forcé d'admettre que sa soeur avait raison: Il était maintenant incapable d'affronter Ezio en face. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Je dois le faire…

Il resta assit près d'une heure en pensant à son plan en regardant le feu s'éteindre peu à peu. Il ne restait qu'une faible lueur dans la pièce lorsqu'il décida enfin de se lever.

- Demain, Ezio, nous nous reverrons…

**[...]**

Ezio voyait Cesare au loin. Il parlait avec ses hommes. Il avait l'air encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques jours. Le poison avait dû faire son effet. Ezio sourit. Ça n'allait qu'être plus facile. Il était si près maintenant, qu'il pouvait entendre la conversation.

- Vous devez les trouver.

- Signore Cesare, ils sont partout et nul part à la fois, c'est donc…

- Je me fou des détails, trouver-les. Les assassins finiront par tomber.

Puis Cesare reprit difficilement son souffle. Ezio voyait bien que le poison le tuait à petit feu. Il sourit et profita qu'il soit de dos pour s'avancer vers lui, armé de la Pomme.

- Tu te trompes, Cesare.

Le Borgia se retourna vers l'assassin, figeant son regard sur lui et sur la Pomme. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois, il avait changé quelques détails de son armure. Ezio avait l'air plus bâti maintenant, et plus sexy aussi. Il affichait un souverain sourire, et le poison qu'il lui avait transmis quelques jours plus tôt ne semblait pas l'affecter. Sur le coup, Cesare aurait aimé être seul à seul avec lui. Mais c'était absurde. Lui et l'assassin étaient ennemis et ce qui s'était produit n'y changerait rien.

- Gardes! dit-il en pointant vers l'assassin.

Puis il partit en regardant le jeune Florentin se défendre avec sa Pomme. Il retourna alors rapidement son regard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas savoir l'issue de ce combat…

**[...]**

- Cesare, que s'est-il passé là-bas?

- Rien du tout, lâches-moi…

Cesare marchait avec difficulté.

- Maudit poison!

Il voulait se rendre à son bureau, et s'y enfermé pour rester seul. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'issu du combat, et ne savait pas si l'assassin était encore en vie. Sa soeur avait beau lui poser la question, il n'avait même pas la capacité d'y répondre.

- Je peux t'aider chéri…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Il avança encore en pensant à un moyen d'éloigner Lucrezia.

- Si tu veux m'aider, va me chercher un médecin. Dit lui de venir dans mon bureau.

Lucrezia acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et partit dans le sens inverse. Cesare eut alors un soupir de soulagement.

Il arriva finalement dans son bureau. Après avoir fermer la porte, il laissa tomber ses armes au sol, et retira une partie de son armure qui déposa sur un fauteuil. Il s'assit alors dans son fauteuil habituel. Un feu était déjà allumer dans la cheminée, comme à la coutume. Il s'installa à son bureau. La pièce régna alors dans un silence trouble. Cesare cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- Que vais-je faire …

Pourquoi ressentait-il autant d'angoisse à savoir que ses hommes se battaient en ce moment même contre Ezio? Était-ce pour ses hommes qui l'était inquiet, ou pour Ezio?

- Aaah! cria-t-il. Je suis fatigué de pen...

Puis il se mit à tousser. C'était le poison. Il devait avoir un remède le plus tôt possible. Mais peut-être bien que mourir était une solution. Il n'aurait plus à ce poser des questions stupides à savoir si l'assassin allait survivre à ses attaques.

-… Non, les assassins doivent disparaître…

Puis on cogna à la porte.

Un médecin entra.

- Signore, votre soeur m'a…

- Oui, oui.

Le médecin parut offensé, mais continua:

- En quoi puis-je vous aider?

- Je suis empoissonné.

- Mmm, d'accord.

Puis le médecin se mit à fouiller dans un énorme sac noir. Il en sortit des seringues, des lames, des sangsues et toutes sortes d'herbes.

- Je vais d'abord vous faire une saign…

- Épargnez moi les détails. Je vous fais confiance.

Le médecin commença alors son travail. Cesare n'osait pas regarder. Il n'en avait pas la force. Après quelques minutes de douleurs, de bruits inquiétants et de sang, le médecin annonça qu'il avait fini.

- Votre sang devrait être un peu plus claire maintenant, mais je vous conseil tout de même du repos. Si jamais vous n'allez pas mieux vous pou…

Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas Cesare qu'il lui coupa la parole. Un garde était rentré dans le bureau sans frapper, ouvrant la porte à la volée.

- … Signore!… s'exclama-t-il, le souffle court. Vos hommes ont… ils sont morts…. et … l'assassin est…

À ce moment là, le garde prit une grande inspiration. Le coeur de Cesare avait arrêté de battre.

- … encore vivant… Avec cette fichu arme… il a…

Mais Cesare ne l'écoutait plus. Ezio avait survécu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou mécontent. Pourtant, il avait une envie étrange de sourire. Mais il s'en empêcha. Que penserait ce garde s'il lui souriait alors qu'il lui apportait une mauvaise nouvelle? Il fit alors semblant d'écouter la fin de son récit, et lui ordonna ensuite l'ordre de quitter son bureau. Le médecin fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Cesare se retrouva alors de nouveau seul.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ezio avait survécu. Il le reverrait. Ça lui donnait le sourire. Il se dit alors que l'assassin ne devait pas être aussi heureux que lui. Il en perdit son sourire. Cette idée le déprimait un peu. Peut-être bien que le Florentin avait déjà oublier ce qui s'était produit. Sur le coup, Cesare se trouvait un peu stupide. Comment avait-il pu penser que cet évènement dans la bibliothèque les rapprocheraient?

**[...]**

Ezio se réveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta rapidement les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait correct. Il était dans une chambre à la Rose Fleurie, l'endroit où il s'était couché la veille. Il se leva, tout en repensant au rêve qu'il avait fait. C'était si étrange. Il en avait encore des frissons.

Dans son rêve, il avait la Pomme avec lui, mais il était tout de même faible. Il avait de la difficulté à marcher, et à respirer. Il paniquait car il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il y avait Cesare aussi. Et c'est à ce moment là que le rêve devenait plus étrange. Voyant qu'il était faible, Ezio craignait que le Borgia profite de la situation pour lui voler la Pomme. Mais non. Il s'était approcher de lui, et lui avait proposer de l'aider. Puis, sans prévenir, il l'avait embrassé. Tendrement. Doucement. Comme s'il considérait que l'assassin était trop faible pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser plus fort… Puis Ezio s'était réveillé.

L'assassin porta sa main sur ses lèvres, comme s'il avait pu sentir la salive du Borgia sur celles-ci. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de se changer les idées. Il attacha ses longs cheveux de son ruban rouge habituel, mit son habit d'assassin et sortit de sa chambre. Il se réconforta en pensant à la mission qu'il lui serait donner aujourd'hui. Ça lui permettrait d'oublier cet étrange songe.

En descendant l'escalier, Ezio croisa sa soeur.

- Déjà levé, Claudia?

- C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question, frero. Rien ne presse aujourd'hui, tu aurais dû rester couché.

- Ah… non. Je me suis réveiller… un rêve plutôt étrange. Alors ça ne fait rien.

- Un rêve étrange? Expliques-toi…

- Ah, non. Pas besoin. Rien d'inquiétant de toute façon.

- D'accord. Ta mission te sera seulement donner en après-midi. C'est encore vague, mais il paraîtrait qu'un cardinal irait à la rencontre de Cesare pour régler quelques affaires.

- Je n'aurai qu'à suivre le cardinal, au moment venu.

- Justement, les filles ne l'ont pas encore trouvé. Donc pour le moment, tu pourrais t'occuper de quelques missions mineures avec les courtisanes.

- Très bonne idée, ça va me dégourdir les jambes…

Ezio sortit alors de la Rose Fleurie en laissant échapper un murmure:

-… et me changer les idées.

**[...]**

Cesare était en plein centre du Colisée. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là, en plein soleil. Il commençait à avoir chaud sous son armure. S'il ne se retenait pas, il partirait et offrirait une somme pour la tête du cardinal qu'il l'avait fait attendre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se faire de nouveaux ennemis. Donc, il attendait. Au moins, le poison le faisait moins souffrir.

Il entendit alors des pas d'avancer vers lui. Il se retourna et vit le cardinal.

- Je suis sincèrement navré, Signore Borgia, mais des rumeurs courts qu'un groupe d'assassins…

- Oui, je connais bien les rumeurs. Je comprend votre retard.

Cesare lui sourit hypocritement, afin de cacher son envie de l'assassiner. Après quelques minutes, d'autres gens d'églises et hommes de Cesare s'étaient mêlés à la réunion. Ils discutèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure, pour finalement apprendre que les gens d'églises ne voulaient plus être liés aux Borgias.

- L'argent des Borgias est sale, dit sèchement le cardinal.

- Vous allez regretter cette décision, répondit Cesare en le pointant du doigt.

Puis s'installa un silence d'un quart de seconde. Cesare savait qu'il était là. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas à sa droite. Il savait que c'était lui. Il avait suivit le cardinal jusqu'ici. Avant même qu'il ne put retourner la tête pour lui-même constater sa présence, le cardinal afficha une expression de terreur.

- Assassino! Courez! Courez! s'écria-t-il en prenant la fuite.

À ce moment-là, le coeur de Cesare s'arrêta et son corps pivota.

- Ces gens là t'ont promis leur sang, mais lorsque tu as besoin de leur aide, ils te tournent le dos.

Cesare ne répondit rien. Il regardait l'assassin. Il éprouvait un certain bonheur à le revoir. Il allait même à se dire que s'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas partagé. Il répéta alors son geste de la dernière fois: Il pointa l'assassin du doigt et appela les gardes. Il s'enfuit alors lentement, regardant la scène du coin de l'oeil. Mais lorsqu'il vit tous ses hommes se ruer sur le Florentin, et s'arrêta brusquement.

- Ne le tuez pas! s'écria-t-il.

Il fut lui même surpris de ses paroles. Il espérait seulement que l'assassin ne les avaient pas entendu. Pourtant, il semblait que ce dernier le fixait. Il sentit alors quelqu'un le prendre par le bras.

- Signore Borgia, ne restez pas ici!

C'était simplement un de ses hommes. Ils prirent alors la fuite à leur tour, laissant Ezio et sa Pomme derrière eux.

**[...]**

- Leonardo, je l'ai entendu le dire!

Le peintre soupira.

- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement?

- «Ne le tuez pas!»

- Il voulait peut-être simplement te tuer lui-même…

- Pourquoi aurait-il pris la fuite alors?

- Tu ne pas dit qu'il était empoisonné? Alors il est tout simplement trop faible pour le moment.

- Non… Il y avait de la panique dans ses yeux.

- D'accord. Mais supposons qu'il ne veuille pas te tuer, ce n'est qu'une bonne nouvelle, non?

- … sans doute… murmura-t-il.

- À moins qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu ne m'aies pas dit…

Ezio regarda Leonardo. Soupçonnait-il quelque chose?

- Alors, qu'il y a-t-il Ezio? Tu as l'air si perturbé…

- Non. Ce n'est rien. J'ai dû halluciner, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Puis l'assassin se leva et quitta le champ de vision du peintre. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot et le laissa partir. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne pouvait pas le forcer…

**[...]**

Ezio marchait dans les rues de Rome. Il avait rangé la Pomme dans ses poches, afin d'éviter le regard des passants. Il marchait et marchait, sans savoir où aller. Il avait simplement besoin de prendre l'air, sans courir sur les toits ou grimper sur les murs. Il profitait de ce moment solitaire pour repenser à ce qui s'était produit au Colisée. Avait-il réellement halluciné? Pourquoi est-ce que Cesare avait-il l'air si préoccupé par son sort? Et ce rêve qu'il avait fait… Malgré ses efforts, Ezio ne l'avait pas oublié. Il repensa à la bibliothèque, au corps bouillant de Cesare contre le sien, à ses baisers dans le cou, à son souffle chaud et à sa voix si…

Quelqu'un avait sortit Ezio de ses pensées. Il l'avait prit par le bras, et l'avait entrainé dans une ruelle plus sombre. Lorsqu'il crut le reconnaître, celui-ci le força à entrer dans un vieux bâtiment et ferma la porte derrière eux. Ezio n'y voyait presque rien. Peu de lumière s'échappait des fenêtres barricadées et de la Pomme qui brillait dans sa poche. À voir les coffres vides autour de lui, Ezio devina qu'ils devaient être dans une banque non-rénové. Il sentit alors quelqu'un prendre violemment possession de ses deux mains et plaquer son dos contre le mur dans un bruit métallique.

- Vas-y, tue-moi!

Ezio eut un frisson lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son interlocuteur sur son visage. Il savait que son visage était proche du sien. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus floues. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Non, Cesare… murmura-t-il.

Le visage du Borgia se rapprocha du sien.

- Tu es faible… dit-il entre ses dents.

Puis il se décolla de l'assassin.

Cesare fit quelques pas vers les fenêtres et revint vers Ezio.

- Tu sais que je te hais?

Ce n'était pas des paroles remplies de colère ou de haine. Cesare avait de la difficulté à les prononcées. On pouvait même croire que le Borgia allait en pleurer. Ezio ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Tue-moi! Je n'aurai ainsi plus de soucis à me faire!…

Puis il tourna dos à l'assassin, et alla se réfugier sur le bord des fenêtres. Il regardait tristement à l'extérieur.

- Ces gens-là me craignent et me déteste. Ils ont raison. Je n'ai rien pour me faire apprécier… Et toi, ils te craignent aussi, mais ils t'aiment. Ils te voient comme leur sauveur… Si tu me tues…

Il se retourna et fixa l'assassin. Puis il se rua vers lui, le prit par le col de sa chemise, et le plaqua sur le mur.

- Je te hais assassino!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence. Ils avaient déjà vécu cette situation.

Ezio scruta lentement le visage de son ennemi, où il crut y découvrir des larmes. Il vit alors tout la faiblesse de Cesare dans son visage. Malgré qu'il aille les sourcils froncés, ses yeux reflétaient son impuissance, et ses larmes sa fatigue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'assassin était incapable de voir son ennemi dans cet état.

- Embrasse-moi… murmura Ezio.

Et Cesare s'exécuta sans retenu. Il lâcha peu à peu le col de chemise d'Ezio pour aller déposé ses mains dans son cou. Leurs baisers s'approfondissaient, sans les laisser respirer. Ezio profita de ses mains libres pour retirer son capuchon, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus gênant. Les deux hommes continuèrent leurs échanges tout en commençant rapidement à se déshabiller. Ils retirèrent d'abord leurs armes, suivit de leurs armures qui commençaient sérieusement à les encombrer.

Cesare arrêta lentement leurs baisers pour s'aventurer dans le cou d'Ezio. Il y déposa alors de doux et suaves baisers. Ezio savourait ses caresses avec exaltation. Il était heureux de pouvoir être à nouveau proche de Cesare. Il en profitait. Chaque fois qu'il sentait les lèvres du Borgia se poser dans sur sa peau, il souriait un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de chaud couler dans son cou. Il prit alors le visage de Cesare dans ses mains, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- … Tu pleures?

Cesare fuit le regard de l'assassin, et baissa la tête. Il essaya alors, sans succès, de recommencer ses baisers, mais Ezio le lui en empêcha.

- Réponds-moi.

- … Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pleurais… marmonna-t-il

Ezio regardait tristement Cesare. Ce dernier ne fronçait plus les sourcils maintenant, et avait l'air misérablement abattu. L'assassin approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon, et ferma les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

Puis il commença à embrasser les joues du Borgia. Cesare se laissa faire. À l'ordinaire, il savait qu'il aurait sans aucun doute repousser son partenaire, faute d'orgueil. Mais il se sentait calme pour le moment. Ezio avait réussit à l'apaiser.

Ezio parcourra le visage de Cesare de tendres baisers et les acheva dans son cou, où il s'y blottit ensuite. L'atmosphère avait changé. Ce n'était plus aussi sexuel et irréfléchi que la dernière fois. Les deux hommes s'aimaient silencieusement, car il ne voulaient pas parler de relation ou d'amour. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Pourtant, ces violentes caresses échangées pour de doux baisers montraient bien que leur relation n'était plus la même. Les deux hommes l'avaient bien remarqué, mais ils préféraient ne rien dire.

Cesare prit la tête d'Ezio entre ses mains, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils échangèrent leurs langues et leurs salives dans des baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus torrides. Car, malgré leurs sentiments, il n'était pas question de ne pas profiter de ce moment. Dans un moment sans caresse, les deux hommes retirèrent leurs chemises. Ils étaient maintenant peau contre peau. Ils en ressentaient un tel plaisir, qu'ils en avaient la chair de poule. Ça les excitaient. Ils continuèrent leurs échanges salivaires tout en passant leurs mains sur leurs corps maintenant à nus.

De coin de l'oeil, Cesare vit une table aux allures plutôt confortables dans l'ombre de la pièce. Il lui vint alors une idée. Il prit les jambes de son partenaire afin de les installés autour de sa taille. Il prit ensuite Ezio dans ses bras, et le transporta jusqu'à la table, où il l'allongea. Ils continuèrent leurs caresses pendant que Cesare s'aventurait à retirer leurs pantalons. Il commença par celui de l'assassin, pour ensuite enlever rapidement le sien.

Il prit alors le membre remarquable d'Ezio dans la main droite, et commença de douces caresses. Il sentait l'assassin frissonner sous son corps. Ça le fit sourire. De son autre main, il vint à bout du ruban qui gardait les cheveux de son compagnon emprisonnés. Alors, tout en continuant d'embrasser sensuellement Ezio, Cesare jouait de plus en plus avec son membre, en plus de passer sa main dans ses long cheveux. Ezio ne se plaignait pas. Toutes ses caresses en même temps ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa soif de plaisirs.

Cesare entama de mouvement de plus en plus rapidement dans sa main droite. Les gémissements que laissaient échapper Ezio sous les caresses de Cesare étaient étouffés par leurs enflammés baisers. Le Borgia, qui adorait l'entendre geindre sous son influence, alla plus rapidement. Il savait que l'assassin ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Il poursuivit alors ses va-et-vient dans une vitesse maximum, emmenant Ezio à la jouissance. L'assassin vint alors dans la main du Borgia.

Cesare prit sa main enduit de sperme et l'approcha de l'intimité d'Ezio. Il y pénétra alors deux doigts sans avertir. L'assassin laissa alors échapper un étonnant gémissement. Cesare commença alors à s'amuser à l'intérieur d'Ezio, laissant ses doigts aller et venir. Il continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'Ezio l'interrompe:

- … arrêtes de me faire languir, stronzo…

Cesare lui répondit alors d'un sourire. Il retira d'abord ses doigts, pour ensuite prendre les jambes de son compagnon et les soulever légèrement, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité. Juste avant de s'aventurer, Cesare approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'assassin:

- … Prêt, pas prêt, j'y vais… chuchota-t-il.

Puis il entra en Ezio. Ce dernier ne put évidemment pas s'empêcher d'échapper un cri de douleur et d'excitation.

Le Borgia débuta de délicats va-et-vient, juste un peu moins brusque que la première fois. Ezio se laissa aller, tout en promenant ses mains sur le corps brûlant de son compagnon. Puis les mouvements accéléraient, et les respirations s'abrégeaient. Les deux hommes étaient en symbiose. Ils gémissaient sous leurs impulsions et se consumaient sous leurs caresses. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que les deux hommes atteignent la satisfaction de leurs ébats. C'est alors dans un geignement commun que les deux hommes atteignirent la jouissance.

Après s'être retiré, Cesare s'étendit auprès de l'assassin sur la table. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, le souffle court. Cesare sourit, mais Ezio ne réagit pas. Il avait l'air abattu, triste. Voyant sa malheureuse expression, Cesare fit disparaître son sourire. Il approcha une main du visage d'Ezio et écarta les cheveux qui l'encombraient.

- … Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? demanda-t-il tendrement.

- Demain, les assassins et moi attaqueront le reste de ton armée… et toi-même, répondit-il sèchement.

Cesare laissa échapper un soupir, et retrouva son sourire.

- Je m'en doutais, tu sais.

Mais Ezio garda son triste visage. Cesare, avec un point au coeur, comprit pourquoi son compagnon faisait une telle tête, mais préserva son sourire.

- Même si nous le voudrons, nous ne pourrions rien changer, Ezio.

Ezio fronça alors les sourcils, comme s'il était insatisfait de quelque chose.

- … Ai-je dit quelque chose de…

- Tu connais mon nom? coupa l'assassin.

Le Borgia parut étonner de la question.

- Bien entendu que je connais ton nom, idiota! C'est quoi cette question?

- … Simplement… c'est la première fois que je t'entend le prononcer…

Cesare sourit de nouveau, et approcha son visage de celui d'Ezio.

- Commencerais-tu à devenir sentimentale, Ezio? demanda-t-il en mettant l'accent sur le prénom de l'assassin.

- La ferme, stronzo.

Puis les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Cesare blottit ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de l'assassin et soupira.

- Passons la nuit ensemble… Demain est un autre jour…

À ce moment-là, Ezio sourit.

- Tu veux passer la nuit sur une table?

Cesare sourit à son tour.

- Bien sûr que non. Il y a sans doute une chambre confortable pas très loin d'ici…

Ezio laissa échapper un rire.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir la tête de la personne qui nous verra arriver.

- … Pourquoi?

- Et bien, je suis visiblement un assassin, et tu es tout de même Cesare Borgia, non?

- Et puis? Demain, je ne serai plus là, alors…

- Ne dis pas ça.

Ezio pencha la tête et embrassa le front de Cesare. Ce dernier se leva ensuite et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne, le forçant à se lever lui aussi. Les deux hommes s'habillèrent alors aléatoirement, simplement pour ne pas sortir nus, puis quittèrent la vieille et délabrée demeure…

À suivre….

* * *

**Il y aura sans doute un dernier chapitre, question de finir l'histoire (et le jeu).**

**Tous vos commentaires sont acceptés et appréciés!**

**The Orange Book**


	3. Je ne t'oublierai pas, Cesare

**Je ne t'oublierai pas, Cesare.**

_Ok. Je m'excuse pour ma lenteur. J'écris selon les élans et le temps._

_Et il se trouve que les études avaient pris beaucoup de mon temps!_

_Voici donc la suite. Elle est plutôt courte..._

_(Je me sens un peu "cheap". Ça fait longtemps, et j'ai presque rien écrit. Je m'en excuse.)_

_Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires!_

* * *

Ezio avançait rapidement à travers la cité. Les gens qui le voyaient s'aventurer dans les différentes rues de Rome le reconnaissaient. Il était l'homme qui allait les libérer des Borgia, l'homme derrière les assassins, l'homme à la Pomme… Mais peu d'entres eux pouvaient se douter de la crainte qu'éprouvait cet homme à ce moment même.

Ezio continua ses grands pas dans la cité. Quelques jours passés avec la Pomme, il sentait maintenant son pouvoir voyager dans ses veines. Sa victoire n'était qu'une question de temps. Par contre, il devrait affronter Cesare, et c'est se qui le mettait dans une position si inquiétante. Il ne voulait pas, pour le moment, être celui qui lui enlèverait la vie.

Ça y est. Il y était arrivé. Il apercevait Cesare et ses gardes. Un peu plus près de lui l'attendaient ses frères d'armes, soit Bartolomeo, Michiavel, La Volpe et sa soeur Claudia. Bien entendu, ces derniers ne se doutaient aucunement des liens qui s'étaient tissés entre l'assassin et le Borgia. Et tout était mieux ainsi.

Cesare rodait fièrement autour de ses gardes. Sans regarder derrière, il proclamait déjà son pouvoir et sa victoire.

- Tout l'Italie sera unis sous ma botte!

Puis, sous le poids des regards, il se retourna. Ils étaient tous là. Il était là. Ses ennemis, son ennemi, son amour caché. Masquant sa soudaine faiblesse, il reprit son discours:

- Vous êtes venu voir mon triomphe? Bientôt Micheletto et son armée arrivera. Mais vous serez morts bien avant!

Puis il fit signe aux gardes de le défendre.

Ezio ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cesare se battre. Il n'était donc pas surpris. Il savait que le Borgia avait une certaine crainte du combat. De plus, il était facile d'envoyer les autres faire la sale besogne. Mais Ezio ne perdit pas espoir. Ils étaient plus nombreux, mais eux étaient plus habiles. L'assassin avait tout à fait confiance en son équipe.

- Ensemble pour la victoire!

- Vittoria agli assassini!

Et le combat commença.

Accompagné de ses assassins et de la Pomme, Ezio n'avait aucun mal à vaincre les hommes de Cesare. Certains perdaient la vie avant même de comprendre pourquoi, tandis que d'autres suppliaient de laisser leur vie sauve. Le combat s'annonçait plutôt court. Cesare criait à tue-tête des paroles visant à blesser Ezio, mais l'assassin n'avait pas l'air d'y porter attention. Et dans un bruit d'épée, le dernier combattant des Borgia perdit la vie de la main de Claudia.

Ezio regarda alors aux alentours. Pendant près d'une seconde, il crut que Cesare s'était enfui. Trop lâche pour affronter sa mort. Trop lâche pour affronter sa défaite. Trop lâche pour l'affronter lui. Mais il l'aperçu l'autre côté de la barrière.

- Abandonne tes armes, Cesare Borgia!

Cesare prit alors un air sévère.

- Les troupes de Micheletto sont derrière moi, assassino! Nous reviendrons prendre le contrôle de ma cité une fois pour toute!

- Ce n'est plus ta cité à présent!

Ezio avait l'impression de faire parti d'une pièce de théâtre. Tout semblait irréel. Était-ce réellement le Cesare qu'il avait embrasser qui se trouvait devant lui? Il trouvait la présente scène tellement absurde. Il avait de la difficulté à y croire. Puis les troupes de Micheletto firent leur apparition derrière Cesare. Ezio en eut le vertige. Ils étaient sans doute une centaine de gardes bien armés. Lui et ses confrères ne pourraient jamais se battre contre eux.

Mais étrangement, Micheletto alla à contre sens de la situation:

- Par l'ordre du Pape Julius II, je vous arrête, Cesare Borgia, pour les crimes de meurtre, trahison et inceste.

À ce moment là, Ezio vit toute la panique dans les yeux de Cesare. Ce détournement de situation, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ni lui, ni Cesare. Il le voyait trembler de l'autre côté, sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Il vit alors le Borgia lui lancer un regard d'une légère tristesse. Ezio devina alors que Cesare savait que s'en était fini de lui. Mais il continua tout de même à se débattre.

- Non! Non! Non! Non! Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça!

Deux gardes vinrent alors le prendre avec force. Mais Cesare, se débattant toujours, continua ses protestations:

- Les chaines ne me retiendront pas! Je ne périrai pas de la main d'un homme!

Puis Micheletto et ses troupes partirent avec leur nouveau prisonnier.

Même éloigné, Ezio put apercevoir le dernier regard de Cesare, rempli d'abandon.

* * *

_Je sais, je sais. Il manque la fin du jeu._

_Une (autre) conclusion s'impose donc... ?_


	4. Je ne t'oublierai pas, mio amore

_**Je ne t'oublierai pas, mio amore.**_

_Serait-ce la fin? Je le redoute fort mes amis. La fin de cette tendre histoire._

_J'espère que vous aimerez la fin._

_Sachez que tous vos commentaires sont appréciés!_

_Bonne lecture! ; )_

* * *

**_4 ans plus tard, Viana, Espagne._**

Ezio se battait courageusement dans une ville à feu et à sang. Il était venu ici, car la Pomme l'avait guidé. La Pomme l'avait mené à lui. Ce prince qui avait été condamné pour meurtre et trahison. Il était maintenant à la recherche de cet amour perdu, qu'il croyait mort. Mais son regard ne le trouvait pas.

Puis du coin de l'oeil, il le vit. Ce prince à la chevelure sombres et à la barbe incertaine. Quelques coups envoyés aux adversaires, puis Ezio partit à la rencontre de son Cesare.

À la course, il s'approcha de sa proie et sortit sa lame. Malheureusement, Cesare l'avait vu venir, et bloqua son attaque.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

Son expression faciale prouvait qu'il était surpris, mais aussi en colère. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que l'assassin vienne contrecarrer ses plans.

- La Pomme que tu as volé à Mario Auditore m'a guidé.

Puis Ezio approcha sa lame de la gorge de Cesare. Il s'approcha, s'approcha de toute ses forces, mais Cesare esquiva et appela ses gardes. Comme à l'habitude.

- Tuez le! Tuez l'assassin! Taillez ce maldito bastardo en pièces!

L'assassin vit le Borgia s'enfuir, le laissant seul avec ses hommes bien armé. Le combat n'était pas fini.

Mais Ezio sentait l'énergie et la force couler à travers son corps. En repensant à son oncle, toute sa rage avait refait surface. Il ne voulait plus du Borgia. Certes, il avait vécu des moments intimes avec lui, mais en ajoutant au meurtre de son oncle les longues années sans nouvelles, les pertes dans les deux camps, la soumission du peuple de Rome et les meurtres à en plus finir, Ezio se rendit soudainement compte que son combat pour l'innocence du Borgia dans tout ça était voué à l'échec. Seul la vérité comptait à présent.

En y repensant, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il l'avait attiré chez lui. Sa beauté, son charisme, leur haine commune, ou le fait qu'il soit son plus grand ennemi? Mais ce n'était rien face à la colère et le dégout qu'il représentait. Il était si fier, si méchant, si stupide, si avide de pouvoir… Ezio vint à la conclusion que Cesare ne vivrait pas un jour de plus. Sa mort avait sonné.

**[…]**

- Cesare! Les murs t'entourent. Tu ne peux plus courir!

- Alors vient te battre, Ezio!

Son nom lui paraissait tellement souillé dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait contenir sa rage. Il le croyait mort depuis quatre ans. Mais ce bastardo avait survécu. Il allait lui faire avaler sa fierté pour de bon. L'assassin prit ses lames et s'avança vers son ennemi. Et le combat commença.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas équitable comme combat. Cesare était mieux équipé, et mieux entouré aussi. C'était donc Ezio contre l'armé Borgia. Cesare ne cessait de crier haut et fort qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'il était le meilleur combattant vivant, et qu'il ne connaitrait pas la défaite. Ezio brûlait d'envie de lui montrer que tout cela était faux. Qu'il allait connaitre et la défaite, et la mort.

Dès que l'assassin en avait l'occasion, il s'approchait de Cesare pour lui infliger un coup de lame. Mais il ne réussissait qu'à lui retiré des parties de son armure. Et le combat continuait. C'était long, mais Ezio était motivé. Il savait que sa motivation venait de sa colère, de son esprit de vengeance, mais aussi de sa frustration amoureuse face au Borgia. Il l'avait réellement aimé. Mais il avait l'impression que cette relation n'avait été qu'à sens unique, et que Cesare en avait tiré profit. Mais il en était encore incertain. Cesare l'avait-il vraiment aimer?

Le combat était à sa fin. Des corps gisaient sur le sol, et Cesare était presque nu. Ce dernier avait le souffle court, et le regard rempli de désespoir. Il voyait sa fin venir, lui qui avait tant prétendu le contraire. Ezio lui, était plus fort que jamais. Les deux hommes combattaient courageusement, mais l'assassin était clairement le plus avantagé. Ce fut dans un délai très mince que Ezio réussit enfin à empoigner Cesare pour le tuer pour de bon.

Puis le temps donnait des impressions de ralentit. Tout était lent. Tout était long. Tout était lointain. Cesare était faiblement coucher sur le sol. Ezio, près de lui, n'attendait que la fin son discours pour lui trancher la gorge.

- Le trône est mien!

- Vouloir quelque chose ne fait pas de cette chose tienne, Cesare.

Le regard d'Ezio ne pouvait quitter Cesare. Ses yeux, sa chevelure, ses lèvres… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime encore? C'était un moment déchiré entre l'amour et la colère. Il le détestait à le tuer, mais le vide qu'il ressentait face à cette idée le préoccupait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Ezio?

- Je sais qu'un vrai chef dirige le peuple qu'il mérite.

- Je vais diriger ce peuple vers un nouveau monde!

Sa beauté était définitivement gâchée par son caractère méprisant et orgueilleux, pensa Ezio. Mais l'assassin avait les yeux ouverts à présent. S'il ne le tuait pas, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Peut-être bien que personne ne se rappellera de ton nom, Cesare. Requiescat in pace.

Puis Ezio sortit sa lame dans un bruit métallique.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer! Aucun homme ne m'assassinera!

Cesare était si fier, encore, même s'il savait que personne ne pourrait venir le sauver et qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment. Sa fière aveuglait le jugement d'Ezio, et augmentait son sentiment de vengeance. Mais il décida tout de même d'accepter la dernière requête de l'homme, et rangea sa lame.

- Je vais te laisser entre les mains du destin alors!

Ezio prit Cesare par le col de sa chemise, et le força à se tenir debout. Le Borgia était trop faible et trop désarmé pour tenter quoique ce soit. Il se laissa alors trainer par Ezio qu'il l'emmena sur le bord du château. Cesare n'aurait pas pu dire quelle était la distance entre lui et le sol, mais il était certain de perdre la vie si jamais l'assassin avait l'idée de le laissait tomber.

Ezio tenait toujours Cesare par le col de sa chemise. En fait, c'était la seule chose qui tenait encore Cesare en vie. Mis à part ses pieds, son corps entier était suspendu au-dessus du vide. Cesare tenait les bras de Ezio dans ses mains, mais si Ezio relâchait le col de sa chemise, s'en était fini de lui. Et Cesare le savait bien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment. Un près de la mort, l'autre près du meurtre. Tout bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'eux. C'était la fin de tout. De tout ce qui les reliait. Ezio en était figé. Il ne lui restait qu'un geste, et tout serait fini. Il partirait vers de nouveaux horizons à la recherche de la vérité, et il n'aurait plus ce stronzo de Borgia entre les jambes! [dans les deux sens du terme… x) ]

Mais quelque chose restait à savoir. Ezio devait le savoir avant de laisser se bastardo à Dieu. Cesare perdrait la vie, peu importe sa réponse. Mais Ezio devait le savoir. Il baissa donc les yeux, et questionna Cesare:

- M'as-tu vraiment aimé?

Le regard de Cesare perdit soudainement toute sa fierté, et son visage devint plus sage. Pourtant, il ne répondit pas. Ezio le regarda alors durement, serra les dents, et tout en secouant Cesare au-dessus du vide, reposa sa question.

- M'as-tu réellement aimé bastardo!

Ezio était impatient, et Cesare était blanc comme un drap. Il donnait l'impression d'être sans souffle.

- M'as-tu aim...

- Bien entendu que je t'ai aimé, idiota! se choqua Cesare. Penses-tu sincèrement que je me serais caché pendant 4 ans si ce n'était pas que de ça?

Ezio fut secouer par la réponse. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant Cesare s'était véritablement battu contre lui.

- Pourquoi tu m'as froidement combattu alors?

- Pour que tu veuilles bien me tuer! Parce que tu es la seule personne digne de me tuer. Je sais que tu détestes ma fierté, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tout le monde la déteste. Mais c'en est ainsi. Je n'ai fait que rester orgueilleux pendant toutes ses années!… j'ai même tuer mon propre père, et violenté ma soeur! C'est pour ses raisons que tu dois me tuer Ezio! Sinon, ça sera un autre qui le fera, et je ne veux pas! Tu es le seul qui peut m'enlever la vie!

- Mais… je…

- Fais-le!

Ezio baissa la tête et avala sa salive. Pourquoi cette déclaration avant sa mort?

- Ezio, fais-le!

Ezio prit une grand inspiration, puis regarda Cesare dans les yeux. Allait-il être capable de commettre un tel geste? Avec tous ses sentiments qui nouaient son estomac, il n'était plus certain d'avoir la force de tuer Cesare.

- Je te t'oublierai pas, mio amore.

Puis Ezio sentit ses yeux se mouiller peu à peu. Cesare sourit.

- Ti amo, Ezio.

Puis Cesare relâcha ses mains des bras de l'assassin. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, mais le regard lointain, il poussa Ezio à desserrer ses mains d'autour de son col. Et Ezio, avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, laissa tomber le Borgia dans le vide.

Ezio se retourna et mis ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait l'entendre ni crier, ni tomber, ni mourir. Après un long moment, lorsque la mort de Cesare était certaine, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, complètement abattu. Ses dernières minutes l'avaient complètement épuisé. Cette déclaration, cette mort. Aurait-il pu le sauver? Peut-être. Mais un autre homme aurait voulu le tuer. Et s'il l'avait épargner, ses confrères ne lui auraient pas pardonner. Tout est mieux ainsi. Mais pourtant…

Ezio était presque mort. Son corps en entier était douloureux, et son moral était à plat. De chaudes larmes coulaient sans fin sur son visage fatigué. Il ne voulait pas se relever. Simplement rester là, et se laisser mourir.

À quoi bon, de toute façon… Que lui restait-il à accomplir?

C'est à ce moment là que, comme une étoile, il vit la Pomme briller dans sa poche.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il avait encore quelque chose à accomplir…

* * *

_Je n'aime pas l'idée de mettre un gros "FIN" à la fin de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi._

_Mais bon. J'espère que vous avez appréciés votre lecture!_

_Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte, mais Ezio tient vraiment longtemps Cesare au-dessus du vide._

_Cesare ne doit être un poids plume. Ça tient donc du miracle qu'Ezio tienne aussi longtemps._

_Mais Ezio est un super homme, alors c'est correct!_

_J'attends vos commentaires!_

_The Orange Book_


End file.
